Dork Daries 1 : a new beggining
by fangirllove12
Summary: Nikki and Mackenzie become friends! Is it a HUGE mistake...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fic EVER! I know I'm scared! I hope you guys like the first chapter,it took me a while to come up with an idea**

**but this what I came up with. please review (no hate ). So this story is sorta like the 1 book but Nikki is not friends with who you think she is with. **

**Did that make sence to you?! HAHA well enough of this... GET READING/REVIEWING**

* * *

Today is my first day at my new school, WCM. It's a totally preppy school made for rich snobs, I know what you're thinking, what about me, am I rich and a snob?

NO I'm not because I'm going there on a BUG SCHOLARSHIP! like major embarrassment, I mean come on my dad is a bug exterminatoir, nothing cool like a fancy business man like most people's dads, oh well.

I hope and pray I make at least 1 friend, if not there goes my hope for a normal middle school life.

Got to go I see the school bus.

I will tell the details later.

OMG!

I just had the best day at school ever, I know right, is it even possible to have a good day at school, but it's true.

I made not 1 but 2 new friends!

There names are... MACKENZIE AND JESSICA.

They are like the coolest people, richest people, AND most fashion forward people ever. Okay, this is how we met: **me, **Mackenzie, _Jessica_

***standing by locker writing in diary***

"hey you must be the new girl, Nikki, right?!"_  
_

_"yeah nice to meet you!"_

**"umm..hey guys"**

"you are soo lucky you have a locker beside mine"

_"yeah I wish I did"_

**"cool I look forward to becoming friends with you guys!"**

"yup and all you need is a MAJOR makeover"

**"um ok"**

So basically this weekend we decided to meet at the mall. Wish me luck!

Wait! Now Im thinking was Mackenzie calling _me_ UGLY!

Now I'm freaking out!

AHHH!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short , I promise other chapters will be longer. PLease review. And I will try to update almost every week but as you guys know school is starting in a few weeks ( mine open August 25th ) so i will try. Hope you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2

AHHHHHH!

That was me screaming. Again! I have to be at the mall in 20 minutes for my makeover.

My mom was supposed to take me to the mall but noo; she just had to take my bratty sister, Brianna, to some movie so now my _dad_ has to take me... in his BUG TRUCK.

I'll just call and cancel, but this is my one and only chance to be popular.

Sigh

Wait! I just got an amazing idea I'll tell my dad to drop me off in the back of the mall! Yes I'm a genius, I hope this works.

My plan was a success; I made it to the mall without anyone seeing Max the Roach. What a dumb name for a BUG.

Anyways I met Mackenzie and Jessica at the mall in Forever21 in there we shopped till we dropped.

Then I tried on everything they picked out for me. Mackenzie was all like "hon, these clothes, jewelry, makeup, and pumps will totally make worthy of hanging with us!"

She just insulted me to my face in a crowd. Then I said "um...um" I was a total fool. I should have known this was too good to be true.

After like 3 hours of torture of trying on clothes and going to 5 different stores, OMG how are they not sweating likes crazy, I know I am.

Then we finally stopped for Starbucks I sat down and said "OMG! I am like totally exhausted."

Mackenzie was being really snobby about what I just said so in return she said "if you keep doing this kind of shopping you should be able to lose some weight, I mean seriously have you seen how your stomach stretches out."

After she said that she and Jessica started laughing like someone told a joke, I was sitting there like "_what did I miss the punch line." _

I was so hurt and humiliated that I ran to the nearest bathroom and bawled my eyes out.

A few minutes later I heard the door open, I was thinking "_oh great, more insults here they come."_

I heard Mackenzie and Jessica make their way over to me.

Jessica suddenly spoke after like 5 minutes of them standing there, she said "Nikki, I know you're in there, come out Mackenzie has something to say to you, right Mackenzie?" she just mumbled something.

When I finally got the courage to come out, Mackenzie brightly said" I'm like so super sorry I made fun of you. Forgive me?" being the nice person I am I said it was ok.

A few minutes later we were in the food court eating strawberry-chicken salads, it was surprisingly good.

After lunch we made one last stop at a makeup store to get me some makeup and give some pointers on how to apply it without it looking gloppy.

3 hours and a $100 dollars poorer, my mom finally came and picked me up.

The next day I woke up super early like at 6:30, so I can get ready in peace.

The outfit I decided on was hip and trendy, it was a white skirt with a floral crop top and heeled sandals.

When I was finally done with my makeup I went downstairs to find mother staring at my outfit.

She started to say how I needed to go back and change but I cut her off and said "this is my only chance to finally fit in, do you want to ruin that for me?" of course when I said that she felt bad so she drove me to school.

I was like yay no stinky bus.

When I walked through the door, I saw him, I saw the one my knight in shining armor. If only I knew his name…


End file.
